russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Voltron Man
Voltron Man is a 2014 Philippine fantasy drama directed by Monti Parungao, starring AJ Muhlach as the title role character known himself as Voltron Man, together with Liza Soberano, Coleen Garcia and Freddie Gutierrez. The action superhero fantasy-drama series will broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC on August 4, 2014, replacing Batang Genius. On July 11, 2014, IBC unveils its Voltron Man billboard on EDSA at AJ's appearance as Voltron Man costume. Production It is under the production of IBC Entertainment TV headed by Laurenti Dyogi whose projects in the trend-setting fantasy series as Kapinoy Fantaserye in the same league of My Batang Momay, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland, My Little Janella, Batang Genius and Janella: A Princess Girl become the huge success. The fantasy-action series is dubbed to be the "most expensive action-packed superserye" to date, IBC proudly present another milestone in Philippine primetime television history by bringing you the newest fantasy-drama series. Voltron Man combined the perfect mix of soap opera, fantasy, action, adventure fiction, romance and superhero, top-billed by the leading men AJ Muhlach in the title role, with Liza Soberano, Coleen Garcia and Freddie Gutierrez. The pilot episode got rave reviews from IBC top management, so taping went full steam ahead to written, shot, edited and cored. But the biggest hurdle was when the all succeeding episodes got rejected because they were too "gothic." The producers saved what they could of the original taped episodes, and shot new takes, which has been the trilogy, laser, defence, fight, prison, rescue, strong force, unleashed and iron. Synopsis The story follows Marlo de Guzman (AJ Muhlach), a men who will had the Voltron Man costume with the love and resurrection who transforms into a superhero as Voltron Man by becoming a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power. His love interest was named Liza delos Reyes (Liza Soberano). Voltron Man grants him powers that a super hero. Despite being a fight, Voltron Man will fight and kill the evil imposter Styker (Paolo Ballesteros) with the villains becoming angry and destroy the rampaging monster Incredible Monk (Jovic Monsod), who is planning to take over the world. At this time, Voltron Man sacrifices himself to save the world. The world will need a hero when an asteroid hurtles toward Earth to the entire world in order to gain the world domination will packed at the storm. It will fight some of enemies, evil and villains in the forces who will define Voltron Man's strategy. The amazing super pwoers and by saying "Sa kapangyarihan ng super powers, ako ang inyong superhero, Voltron Man", he was made to turn the full-fledged superhero known as Voltron Man. At the lab on the path to becoming a superhero. His superhero suit, appears to the level as Voltron Man himself the superhero costume had the superheroes to fly, invisible boy, superhuman speed in the flash, strength, durability and and flight as they fight the evil and attack the villains to get the crime. Voltron Man reveals his secret to the superhero, accepted with great enthusiasm, gets a statue in the capital of every country, and dating with Liza. Cast and Characters Main Cast * AJ Muhlach as Marlo de Guzman / Voltron Man * Liza Soberano as Liza delos Reyes * Coleen Garcia as Louise de Guzman * Freddie Gutierrez as Dennis Lo / Graba Man Supporting Cast * Paolo Ballesteros as Joel / Stryker - A men with the ability to absorb the powers of other supernatural beings. He can use the powers that he absorbed. A subsequent showdown when Voltron Man threatened, showing him as a amoral person with very little regard for human life. Furthermore, he is depicted as a frustrated and spiteful character. Sadly, after Bob categorically refused to grant Joel's favor, the future Stryker has developed much rancor. This obstacle and the lack of real superpower gave him the will to overcome superheroes, until aspiring to eliminate them, in order to a "self-made" hero. Sryker's personality describes him with a lack of conscience, a direct result of sociopathy, making him a mad scientist. (The villains) * Raymond Bagatsing as Machete - a sculpted figure that change into a tribal warrior. *'Cacai Bautista' as Kikal Sanchez *'Caleb Santos' as Nikap * Pia Magalona as Ms. Jerine * Yves Flores as Idol Boy - The superhero idol of the world. * Andrei Felix as Edwin Francisco * Joross Gamboa as Super Z - The evil the main villain in the series. (The villains) * Miel Cuneta as Abby Gonzales * Nathan Bareera as Nathan Santos - A boy and who has special powers murdered. * Shy Carlos as Sharlos Lee * Jiro Manio as Darius - Man with the superspeed ability as well as fighting skills sufficient enough to land several painful blows to our superheroine (The villains) * Matt Edwards as Jonathan Velayo * Kat Alano as Black Hola Hola - a crippled woman who can turn into a flying superhero * KC Montero as Andre de Guzman - instructors and headmaster of the Power Academy * Maribeth Bichara as Gloria Soriano * Jovic Monsod as Incredible Monk - The rampaging monster * Stephanie Henares as Step Montero * Alicia Alonzo as Alicibeth Sanchez * Dominic Roque as Pareng Jamar - the Haring Kadiliman or "Prince of Darkness" * Gary Lising as Gary Tam * Jericka Martelle as Jerika Fernandes * Val Sotto as Val Paras Voltron Man's powers/abilities and items/weapons 'Powers/abilities' * Power Blast - Energy blasts that shoot out of her hands * Superhuman strength * Flight * Speed * Power shield * Ability to create earthquakes * Teleport to other worlds * Skilled in martial arts * Invisible Boy Items/weapons * Marlo de Guzman - Marlo uses to transform into Voltron Man and back again. * Power shield * Gun * Bow and arrow * Blade * Sword * Cape - near-indestructible, and could contain a mighty explosion if draped over a bomb Production and development Voitron Man launched the exclusive behind-the-scenes and interviews of the cast of the hit fantasy-action superhero series and crew in the network's website. Reception 'Ratings' Accfording to data from Kantar Media Philippines, Voltron Man debuts on primetime slot and consistently took the number 1 in daily nationwide ratings, earning an average rating of 21.8% compared to its rival network’s counterparts, Pure Love which earned an average rating of 20.9% and My BFF got a rating of 10.9%. By the time, the action superhero series was at number 1 along with a primetime fantaserye Janella: A Princess Girl and the longest-running primetime teleserye Your Heart, My Love. Since then, Voltron Man's ratings which has been the #1 superserye on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural Households) ratings, while Janella: A Princess Girl is also the #1 primetime fantaserye on Philippine TV and Your Heart, My Love is the #1 primetime teleseryes on Philippine TV history, also the strongest (ratings-wise) series on IBC PrimeTastik slot. Critics The director of Voltron Man is the award-winning TV, film and indie movie director is Monti Parungao, tagged AJ Muhlach as the leading men now hailed as the primetime prince as well based on his portrayal as the superhero Voltron Man. He said that: "Sa kapangyarihan ng super powers, ako ang inyong superhero, Voltron Man," himself this fantaserye is a superserye would surely rate. Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Voltron Man Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, action figures, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. 'Soundtrack' The Voltron Man: The Official Soundtrack is a music album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on September 6, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Veejay Aragon singing the theme song, which was released the series' Grand Fans Day. The album's main single Nakapagtataka released along with a official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines which also serves as the fantasy series' original sound track. It was released for IBC's superserye Voltron Man and is now available in physical and digital formats in various music stores. According to composer Vehnee Saturno, Aragon will also be recording the fantasy soap's theme song. 'Track listing' #Nakapagtataka (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Veejay Aragon #Ang Isang Pangarap (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Cayleen Villamor #Ayoko Na Sana (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Josh Santana #Soledad (Westlife) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Sugar High #Yakap Mo (composed by Christian Martinez) - Miguel Aguila #Alam Ko Na Kung Bakit (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Lindsay Custodio #Kapangyarihan (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra #Your Guardian Angel (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) (composed by Jamir Garcia) - Slapshock #Sa May Bintana (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Marlo Mortel #Ibulong sa Hangin (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Shanne Velasco #Mangarap Ka (composed by Mark Bunda) - Eraserheads 'DVD Release' IBC has released Voltron Man on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-10. 'Voltron Man mobile game' In October 2014, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Voltron Man. The first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. It also plans to make more mobile games based on the popular Philippine television shows of IBC such as Sandy's Romance, Born to be a Superstar, Happy TODAS, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Iskul Bukol Men, Sic O'Clock News Naman, The Million Second Quiz. Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, KapinoyLand, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland, Killer Karaoke, Batang Genius and Janella: A Princess Girl are becoming the huge success of the show. Awards and nominations 'Eduk Circle Awards' *2014 Winner, Best Action Star (AJ Muhlach) See also *IBC’s First Superhero Fanta-Drama Series "Voltron Man" Set to Change Pinoy Viewing Habit Starting September 8 *Voltron Man and Janella: A Princess Girl now join forces of Kapinoy Fantaserye on August 4 *IBC-13’s Feats And Progress In 54 Years *'Voltron Man' Tops Primetime last August 4 *AJ Muhlach (Voltron Man) and Janella Salvador (Janella) are the Primetime Superstars *IBC-13 enters the primetime fanta-drama battle with its two fantasy series *Canoy: IBC-13 trying to find its third place amid stiff competition *IBC-13 having a back-to-back celebration on its Happy 54 Year Anniversary *List of Filipino superheroes *List of Filipino supervillains *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC References External links *Official Site *Voltron Man on Facebook *Voltron Man on Twitter Category:Philippine television stubs Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Telenovelas Category:Fantasy television series Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Upcoming television series